


【P12陸】C小調鋼琴四重奏

by Stefano



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 不潔/NTR/私設/R向暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefano/pseuds/Stefano
Summary: Notes：* P12陸狗血△ 偏MC世界觀*含不潔/NTR/私設/R向暗示 偏BE结局*沿用真名＋二次人設 请勿代三*天雷滾滾預警，務必務必考慮清楚自己是否觀看
Relationships: 12dora/Lu Zhiyao, A_Pi/12dora, A_Pi/Lu Zhiyao (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	【P12陸】C小調鋼琴四重奏

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：  
> * P12陸狗血△ 偏MC世界觀  
> *含不潔/NTR/私設/R向暗示 偏BE结局  
> *沿用真名＋二次人設 请勿代三  
> *天雷滾滾預警，務必務必考慮清楚自己是否觀看

陸之遙和韓光雨開始於一場意外。陸之遙死倔脾氣，認準了就要說，悲壯好像風蕭蕭兮易水寒，把韓光雨嚇了一跳：夫人你不要這樣，我答應你。那時候陸之遙還沒有留頭髮。Mike都還沒結婚呢，陳卓仁正一戰成名。那時候韓光雨還沒有遭到驅逐，被判流放，還會笑瞇瞇地吐出一口煙，偶爾被嗆到咳嗽。好喜歡韓光雨笑，故意用煙嗓夫銀夫銀地叫，隊伍後面悄悄牽自己的手，喜歡听他一字一頓說：陸夫人，12喜歡你。但是後來韓光雨還是走了。留下來的是舊西裝、夢想鎮，還有相濡以沫的夥伴，當然也包括陸之遙。

  
韓光雨剛走的時候，陸之遙身上身旁還處處留著他的痕跡，痕跡藏在黑西裝下面，在看不見的地方纏綿悱惻。紫的紅的新的舊的，斑斑駁駁像珊瑚，後來全都慢慢淺了，就消散了，生活總要過下去的。繼續工作、交朋友、帶新人，後來和朋友產生分歧，寂寞了很久。陳卓仁一直來找他，順便捎上俞仕堯，有一天，突然緊緊地抱住陸之遙，很慢很慢地說：他走了好久了，夫人。他說但幸好我們還有彼此。陸之遙於是知道了還有陳卓仁和自己是一樣的，死去的珊瑚尸體上又長出新的珊瑚。

  
陸之遙和陳卓仁就跟他和韓光雨一樣熟，韓光雨還在的時候，他和陳卓仁就被人稱作恩怨組。這個恩怨自然不是暱暱兒女語，不是深閨洞房語恩怨，恩怨是從很久前很多事中攢起來的硬幣，樁樁件件想要清算的時候發現自己早已花光了。不計較。恩怨是那種即使嘴上罵「皮你大爺你又坑我」喪尸圍城也能把後背放心交給對方的關係。哪怕他打一萬次黑槍。外人看他們是真的親密，他們自己也感到彼此真的親密，可是他們在一起的時間畢竟和認識韓光雨的時間一樣長啊。後者更長也說不定。

  
對陸之遙、對陳卓仁，韓光雨都是一種引領，韓光雨是天生的領導者，舉足輕重又獨一無二。他的確如光似雨，更像光線照過雨霧自天上而來，儘管沒有人會用丁達爾效應來驗證他。他們第一次擁吻，外面下著大雨，陸之遙臉上下小雨，淚疏疏地掉下來，身下也斷斷續續地哭。他一邊親吻陸之遙兩頰、嘴唇、頸窩，繼續向下吻去，一邊問：他吻過這裡嗎？他碰過這裡嗎？

  
男人在床上和你聊你的前男友，通常是勝負欲在作祟，生理心理上的虛榮心同性器一樣膨脹，但陸之遙知道陳卓仁不是。他一邊問，陸之遙一邊回答說沒有。他想笑來著，以為自己放下了，反復告訴自己這不是背叛，天要下雨，人要戀愛，人生不只有眼前的苟且，明日復明日。最后也沒勾起嘴角來。陳卓仁一定也看穿了他皮囊下悲傷的靈魂的本質。這是和皮在一起的好處，陸之遙想，他悲傷我悲傷的，我難過他難過的，不必強迫自己忘掉。

  
進入的時候陳卓仁從他顫抖的舌尖嘗到一個破碎的詞，D音打頭，不是P，瞬間慾望疏解了一半，裝進去的是二者共情的對某人的懷念。誰也沒有抹消掉韓光雨的存在，他們永遠可親可敬的共同故人。

  
**後來陸之遙在床上再也沒有叫錯過名字。**

  
相愛的人一起，長長久久、美美地在一起。愛同一個人的兩個人在一起，陸之遙想起一句詩，叫做對影成三人。但是他們都不會在意。有時候他們做愛，衣冠楚楚地做，陸之遙下半身兩條腿折起來，小腿貼大腿，上半身是西裝外套，皺巴巴貼合在身上，哪怕沒有煙味也是安心的。 

  
有一次陸之遙又見到韓光雨，在狩獵場上，兩雙綠眸對視片刻後陸之遙移開了視線，他們沒有相認，全程都是沉默的寂靜。野獸的血濺在臉頰，溫溫的。他們連一句話都沒說上。回去以後陸之遙被上面關了禁閉，往後沒再見面。

  
講個故事吧。

  
很久前的大陸，某天出現一頭肆虐的災難，韓光雨當時名聲正旺，追隨者無數，隊伍日益壯大，自然當仁不讓。那年的陳卓仁也是眾多追隨者之一，粉頭發的少年並不出眾，紅眼睛有幾分氣盛，說話懶懶、軟軟的。卻完全不需要韓光雨說的如何如何準備，少年義氣要跨出這一步太容易了，火焰惡魔被斬殺時韓光雨甚至話還未盡，就馬上轉成一句髒話。戰神就此揚名。

  
陳卓仁不像陸之遙，陸之遙要顧慮的太多，為自己、也為別人，要向前看朝前走，所以他不會再外出。但是我們沒有任何資格來怪罪老陸，陳卓仁想。陳卓仁就是這樣子，他想到了，於是就去做，違抗世界對他來說像當年斬殺火焰惡魔一樣輕鬆，所以他和韓光雨的聯繫從未斷過。戰神聲名鵲起的時候他沒有脫離韓光雨的團隊，現在韓光雨的名字成為禁忌了，陳卓仁還是他有需要就可以兩肋插刀的兄弟。這就是陳卓仁。

  
但是如果可以，陳卓仁不想做他兄弟。

  
到現在，陳卓仁也說不清自己對陸之遙是什麼感覺了，一開始他用有色眼光去看，標籤格式就是「當家的某某」，將陸之遙整個人物化。以致後來想起令他可愧，其實老陸也不是個太能讓人討厭起來的人吧。只是想到以前，他們和當家的以前，12Team一向很熱鬧，韓光雨喜歡熱鬧。但是喜歡熱鬧的韓光雨卻可以做到走出人群，站在人群外等陸之遙。陳卓仁盯了很久外賣的訂單，決定把喜歡的芒果沙冰換成百香果，應景。

  
他想起一次下礦，韓光雨放開聲音地大喊：「鑽石！我挖到兩個鑽石！」大家便開始紛紛附和稱讚，雖然難免有敷衍的成分，但韓光雨顯然不很在乎，下一秒，兩塊粗糙的鑽石礦就落到陸之遙手上——「來，夫人，你拿好，這可是兩塊鑽石。」陳卓仁的嘴慢慢張開：「當家……」被陸之遙的聲線蓋住：「當家——大當家，兩塊鐵。」

  
「給給給，給給給，我包裡兩塊鐵你都看見了，給給給給給給！」

  
「……我說地上有兩塊鐵。」

  
陳卓仁閉上嘴。

  
他求之不得的正是陸之遙觸手可及的，是樹枝親自為陸之遙垂下，而對方只要墊墊腳就摘下蘋果了。  
前年去亞特蘭蒂斯冒險，和韓光雨一起，程佳緣啊黃亦天他們也在，陸之遙不在。有次獨處，陳卓仁幾乎要說出來了，話到嘴邊又想起陸之遙，不知道堵在胸口浮浮的、悶悶的心思到底是對韓光雨，還是對陸之遙，或者二者都有，他久久沉默，最終緩慢地開口，聲音拖得好長：當家，我和老陸在一起了。

  
他看見韓光雨的綠眼睛和香煙一起熄滅了。

  
「……這樣啊。」

  
韓光雨講話的口吻又讓陳卓仁想到陸之遙，他們第一次做完，陸之遙提韓光雨的口吻。

  
「……大P要對夫人好啊。」

  
「那肯定再好也沒有你好。」

  
韓光雨的笑繃不住了，只好繼續抽悶煙，好半天和煙灰一起掉下一句「我總不能讓夫人一輩子為我守活寡吧。」

  
陳卓仁心想你沒明白我意思，我沒有你那麼愛他，也沒有你想的那麼愛他。嘴唇前後蠕動一下，沒有打開。等到以後節慶，韓光雨會收到老朋友們祝福的短訊，而陸之遙的名字，遙遙地、跟在陳卓仁後面。

  
四年，到現在六年，韓光雨有的只是一張照片。失焦的，男人的眉眼模糊不清，他留了長頭髮，穿著舊年他留下來的西服。然而陳卓仁卻知道韓光雨擁有不僅如此，陳卓仁沒有告訴他。陸之遙愈是奮鬥，愈是帶領新人披荊斬棘，他就愈像韓光雨，當年的韓光雨。他們之中也都有韓光雨的影子，他也有，陸之遙也有。

  
那會陸之遙還沒有留長髮，紫色半長剛齊肩，還是像女孩子。大家就夫人夫人地叫。陸之遙不是12Team的人，他是12Team的朋友，韓光雨開玩笑說的特邀女嘉賓。韓光雨但凡有問題，文找Mike，武找陳卓仁，對比下陸之遙更加不是特別起眼。可陸之遙陪他做了這麼久幕後工作，任勞任怨，明明又不是自己隊伍的成員。韓光雨覺得自己太不會寵人，陸之遙沒聽懂深意，只笑笑說：當家不是負責被寵就好啦？那一年他突然感覺自己想牽陸之遙的手的心如此強烈，只做朋友怎麼能夠？不是十二層天鵝絨下的豌豆，要做陸之遙身下的十二層天鵝絨，為他所以憧憬、心甘情願當童話故事。

  
還是委婉比較好，韓光雨想，也不想鬧到連朋友做不成，那句話是怎麼說的？今晚的月色真美？抬頭看看，並沒有月亮。又洩氣了。

  
回去以後陳卓仁在電視上看節目，正好播關於陸之遙的採訪錄播，收集粉絲的五十個問題，其中一個是問有哪些影響深遠的人和事。陸之遙的聲音平靜而自然：「……人的話，對陸夫人我影響最大的人，我覺得應該是……嗯……就是那件事情的主導者，我就不多說什麼了，嗯……至於說他的影響是正面的還是負面的，說實話我覺得正面的會多一些。」

  
陳卓仁摸摸嘴角，發現自己在笑。

  
錄像沒播完，陸之遙一回來空氣裡就炸開一連串的「老陸！」下意識有點嫌棄，「皮你幹啥……」被陳卓仁推到門上親，來勢洶洶像浪潮，浪花從嘴上滴落，陳卓仁軟軟地笑：「沒什麼，想你了。」話裡好像有別人的靈魂，陸之遙不再細想， **這場畸戀本身就是第三個人的影子** 。

  
他閉上眼，任由陳卓仁吻他。


End file.
